


The Prince and the Blue Phantom

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a bit of a tsundere, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Humor, KuroAka-knb, Kuroko is a pervert, M/M, OOC Kuroko and Akashi okay, Poor Nijimura and Mayuzumi, Smut, Top Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 02:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: Kuroko is an assassin who works for an illegal organization in his village. He was ordered to kill the crown prince of Rakuzan from the other village.But as soon as he landed his eyes on the prince he couldn't bring himself to kill him. Instead, he took him away so he could have a little fun with him(I suck at summaries. Anyways I'm warning you I'm not good at english so there might be a few errors)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	The Prince and the Blue Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading another story about uke Akashi again lol. I'm not too good at writing smut so it might be cringey for some of you. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading

Kuroko is a famous assassin from the village of the mist. He is known to be really dangerous, cunning, and terrifying. He wear a mask to hide his identity so he won't get caught. Even if he did he can easily escape them because of his weak presence that's why he is called a phantom. The blue phantom to be specific because of his light blue hair and icy cold gaze. Kuroko would mostly appear at night to add more terror for his victims. Every night the number of victims increases rapidly from the different villages. The village of the fire have the most numbers of victims that Kuroko killed. The village being named as 'the blue phantom's favourite target' by outsiders. You might be wondering why.

His master despise the king that happens to live in the village of the fire. That is why he always order the phantom to kill as many people as he can in there.

Kuroko works for an illegal organization in his village. The organization is filled with extremely dangerous criminals that has been searching by the police for years but they always managed to escape. Their skills in hand to hand combat was no joke too. Kuroko is the fastest of them all. He could kill the enemy in an instant no matter how many they are. That's why he's an assassin of course.

Kuroko also dislike the people in that village. Especially the Rakuzan kingdom is in there that is said to be the most powerful and undefeatable. They also have his prideful king named Akashi Masaomi which his master hates. The king always says that his kingdom is absolute. 'Absolute, my ass' Kuroko would always thought whenever he heard those. However, even if he dislike the king he had his eyes on his son. Akashi Seijūrō.

The crown prince of Rakuzan. The elegant, beautiful, and almighty prince. With his heterochromatic eyes that scares enemy away whenever they look at them. His menacing aura that makes the people submit to him under his absolute orders. Everybody is afraid of him. A prideful, spoiled brat, and adorable pretty redhead is just what Kuroko sees in him. Since he caught the prince getting annoyed by a dog who is disobeying him while hunting some people down to kill them in the village. It's kind of silly and cute, he thought so.

One day, he was ordered to go to Rakuzan and kill the King's son. Kuroko was a bit surprised but doesn't complain anyways. The blue phantom run away from his village with the fog helping him not to get caught easily. He run under the cloudless night sky and under the full bright moon, with wolves howling. 

He was able to sneak inside the kingdom with ease and without getting caught. Kuroko went to look at his left, then to his right. No one is around. He quickly entered the palace in one of the windows that was left open. A knight noticed him and came to charges at Kuroko. The blue phantom knocked him out before he could even touch him. Kuroko went to look for the prince's room. He accidentally knock some things off and a vase fell on the floor. The shattering noise was heard. The knights immediately came in. 

"Oi who's there?!" A big muscle man shouted followed by the others.

Kuroko turn to glare at them with his light blue eyes glowing in the dark. (Yes it's dark there). 

"It's the blue phantom... Quick! Inform the others!" Immediately noticing him because his eyes glows in the dark. The other shouts. The other knight went to run away so he could report what's happening

The knights swarmed the phantom with their swords as Kuroko easily dodges them despite using a knife. He slit their throats open in just one swift movement before landing on the floor. He took a glance at the dead bodies with his cold gaze

"What a waste"

Kuroko sprinted away before the other remaining knight could even reach the door. Yelling something, quickening his pace. He caught him by the hair and the knight panicked

"Gotcha" Kuroko swung the blade and it cuts the man's throat letting out an agonizing scream

The phantom proceeds to look for the prince

***********

Meanwhile, Akashi heard something that sounds like trouble. He was busy changing into his evening clothes when he suddenly heard a scream

"The blue phantom is here!!!"

Akashi's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed something to defend himself. Calling the knights on the telephone. He felt like someone was luring in the dark. He couldn't let his guard down. As the chill touches his skin he shivers because he is barely wearing any clothes and he has no time for it in this situation. Suddenly, some rustling noise was heard in his room. He put the telephone down, slowly turning around if there's somebody inside his room. He saw nothing. Akashi turn back around and was almost hit by a dagger. The prince's breath hitched, if it wasn't for his quick reflexes his throat is going to be cut open. Another attack and this time he caught the attacker's hand, twisting it and pinning him down. Akashi immediately take off the phantom's mask

"Aha!" As soon as he saw the phantom's whole face, his face began to heat up. The blue phantom is unexpectedly cute and handsome. With those icy blue eyes, Akashi thought that he have many scars under the mask. Also, his messy blue hair makes him even hotter as the blue eyes stares at him blanky. 'Such an attractive face'. Akashi quickly shook those things off of his mind and glared at the boy. 'An Akashi must not lose their control'

"Finally you have been caught. After all these years, killing innocent people. Serves you right. Now then tell me... Who sent you here?" Akashi's gazed seems to burn Kuroko as it was really fierce. In those heterochromatic eyes, he saw a glint of danger. He knew the prince can kill him right here right now. Hence, he didn't bother to utter a word as he was busy looking at the prince's cute face. And oh did he mention that Akashi is barely wearing any clothes? His exposed skin was pressing into his body also

"You are not going to talk huh?" Akashi grips the bluenette's hair and brought him up, making him stand. Kuroko groans because of the tight grip on his hair

"Speak or I will shove my scissors down into your esophagus" Kuroko isn't going to lie that it turn him on how the prince threatened him. He look up and down to Akashi's body. The redhead seems to notice it and blush a bit

"W-What are you staring at??" Akashi curses himself for stuttering

Kuroko was silent for a minute before he respond

"Nice body you've got there. Your highness" Kuroko smirked at him and managed to pull off that seductive look. 

Soon enough, a smack was sent into the back of his head causing him to kneel in pain

"Ow! ow ow ow... Aghh...what the hell.." Kuroko looks up at the flustered prince who was now gripping at his clothes on the bed. Covering all of his exposed area. He looks feminine in that point of view

"You pervert! Have you been looking at my bare chest and legs this whole time that's why you're not answering?!" Akashi was fuming and it's kinda cute for Kuroko.

"Can't help it though. I've never thought that the crown prince of Rakuzan who is also one of the most feared person, actually has a nice long legs and a smooth skin" Kuroko smirked as he recalls when Akashi had pinned him down. Akashi blush even harder trying not to strangle the bluenette.

"They are not like that!" Akashi exclaimed a bit embarrassed. No one has ever say those things in his entire life and the feeling is kinda foreign to him

"Oh yes they are. You are even prettier up close" Kuroko said, wearing his blank expression that is unreadable. 

'How can he say things like that without being embarrassed!?' And right in front of the prince

"And the way you blush is just cute–Ow! ow! ow!" Akashi began to slap him as he was getting annoyed by the bluenette's compliment but at the same time, getting flattered. He pin the the bluenette to the wall, growling at him

"I dare you to say that again I won't hesitate to kill you" Akashi coldly threatened but all Kuroko could see was just an angry cat. How cute

"A bit wild aren't we? Your highness?" Kuroko smirked evily, turning Akashi over. Now Kuroko is the one who's pinning him. The redhead was surprised as he glared at the blue phantom. He couldn't help but blush a little at the teen's attractive features. Seriously he didn't expect the assassin to be that handsome.

"My master sent me here to kill you. I won't bother to tell you my master's name. He said that you should be gone but when I saw you really up close I can't bring my knife to slice your neck" Kuroko said leaning to him. Too close for Akashi's comfort. He whispers something to Akashi's ear

"Maybe I'll have some little fun with you before I end you~" Kuroko then smash his lips into the prince's lips, tightening his grasp on the redhead's hand. Akashi tried pushing the bluenette off of him but failed to do so. 'How the hell is he so strong?? For such a small and frail body..'

Akashi thought as he felt the other teen swirl his tongue inside his, exploring his mouth. The redhead let out a breathy moan when Kuroko pulled out. 

"You like that? I just heard you moan. Don't worry I'll make you moan even more. Maybe even scream my name afterwards" Kuroko said seductively as he kisses and bites the prince's neck. Akashi moans softly, still trying to push the bluenette away.

"I-I don't even k-know your name—ahh! shit.." Akashi wanted to slap himself for being carried away so easily. He wanted to slap the stupid–handsome assassin who is giving him hickeys and who's practically raping him against the wall. Kuroko stopped and turn to look at the prince's expression. He was satisfied at Akashi's erotic face

"Seems like your enjoying it. I could feel that your cock is standing up. Does it need my attention?" Kuroko seductively said, licking Akashi's collarbone

"Sh-Shut u-up! You p-pervert...nnhng! Ouch!" The bluenette suddenly bite on his flesh really hard. Turning to glare at Akashi

"I have a name just so you know. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko said as he continues to leave hickeys on Akashi's neck

"Nngh! Ahh.. Stop t-this! Unhand me n-now! Ahhh..." Akashi couldn't help as his sensitive skin was being kissed. 'Why the hell are the knights taking so long? It's been half an hour since he called them and they should be getting the blue phantom off of him'

"Nngh! Kuroko..."

"Hmm? Oh you're moaning my name~ later I will make you scream it" Kuroko smile almost sweet sickeningly 

Suddenly, the door burst open and revealed four boys with different hair colors 

"Oi what the hell are you doing to him?!" The tanned male spoke glaring at Kuroko

"Release Aka-chin or I'll crush you" The purple giant's horrifying aura wraps around Kuroko to threatened him

"Get off him blue phantom. You wouldn't like to get shot by my arrow. And even if you ran far away my shots will never be missed–nanodayo" The green haired male with glasses glares at Kuroko, holding his bow.

"Please let go of Akashicchi blue phantom-chan!! You're hurting him!" The blonde, whiny male exclaimed. Giving Kuroko a ridiculous nickname. The bluenette just stares like what the fuck. He snapped out of his trance when suddenly Aomine came to pounces on him. Kuroko immediately dodged while still holding Akashi in his arms

"Hey! Let go pervert!" Kuroko sigh. Akashi still keeps calling him that. 

Murasakibara came to lift him up by the back of his shirt and threw him to the wall. Kuroko let out a groan. He saw Midorima's bow pointing at him. His eyes went wide and quickly run out to avoid the arrow. Midorima was a bit annoyed as Kuroko had escaped one of his shots. As expected of the blue phantom. Midorima keep targeting him but Kuroko always dodges them. Murasakibara attempted to grab the phantom's foot which he succeeded. He held Kuroko upside down by the foot

"Ehh I thought that the blue phantom has more muscle" Murasakibara muses "Not this small body"

'Do not underestimate me. These muscles can knock you unconscious' Kuroko wanted say but kept quiet and his face expressionless

"Now, now Murasakibaracchi I will put a handcuff on him. He won't able to escape us now" Kise was about to put it on Kurko but the bluenette used his other free foot to kick the blonde's face. The pretty boy let out a wince and stumbled backwards holding onto the sore spot. Poor little Kise.

"Ki-chin–ow!" Murasakibara was hit on his abdomen by a powerful hand, dropping Kuroko. He had use his ignite pass on Murasakibara. Kuroko prevented his head from being hit on the hard floor, swiftly run out of them and grabbed Akashi

"Ouch! Hey! Let me go this instance!" The redhead squirm around the bluenette's hold. A piece of cloth was put into his nose getting him sleepy

"You're coming with me, princess" Kuroko whispered huskily as he break the window and jump out of it. 'Since when did I became a princess?!' Akashi wanted to blurt it out but he felt too tired to even protest

"Oi! Get back here you bastard!" Aomine suddenly grabs one of Midorima's arrow throwing it on the blue phantom's direction. It almost hit the bluenette's head. Thankfully it only scratches his cheek

"Damn it!" Aomine exclaimed. "Go tell every knights about this we can't loose Akashi!" The other boys run out of the room yelling that the prince got captured by the phantom. Aomine had followed Kuroko through the window he broke. The tanned male moves like a panther immediately coping up with the bluenette's swift movements. Aomine reached them and grabbed the teen by the back of his jacket

"I caught you!—huh??" Aomine looks at the thing he was holding. It was just some fuckin' decoy of the blue phantom. He growls and threw it away

Meanwhile Kuroko had already escaped from the village without any difficulties. Looking back at the sleeping prince in his arms, grinning mischievously

Oh how he couldn't believe he was actually carrying his adorable prince in his hold. With a cute sleeping position. He's going to have so much fun about this...

"Tonight you're mine" 

**********

Akashi woke up to an unfamiliar room. He couldn't remember what happened earlier and was too busy examining the place he was in. The dry paint on the walls were tear apart. Dry paints on the ceiling too. There's only one light bulb and a ceiling fan with broken elecy. He figured out he was naked. He also noticed another naked teen with blue hair in front of him. He immediately sat up covering his body with the sheets. Staring down at Kuroko's body

"Like what you see?" The bluenette smirked causing the redhead to scowl

"Why the hell am I naked?! And y-you! Why are you also naked!? Did you attempt to rape me when I was unconscious??" Akashi bombers him with questions. Kuroko chuckles at his outburst

"What so funny huh!? Do you really enjoy seeing my body like this? You are really a pervert!" Akashi was too embarrassed as his cheeks become hotter

"Yes I do enjoy looking at it because who wouldn't? I bet your skin is smoother than any other girls" Kuroko commented. His usual facial expression is back again

"My skin is not like that! And stop saying those ridiculous things! You haven't answer my question why the hell are we both naked?!" Akashi furiously said glaring at Kuroko who just smirked.

"Isn't it obvious Akashi-san? And no I didn't rape you in your sleep. You would miss the fun right? I want to make you feel good as well" Kuroko seductively said pulling the redhead close to him. Smashing his lips onto the prince's. Exploring his mouth. Akashi was a bit hesitant but later on he snake his hands to touch Kuroko's back and Kuroko's hair. Deepening the kiss. The corners of the bluenette's lip curved upward as he was satisfied at Akashi's action. He pulled out staring at the redhead's face. The longer he stare the redder Akashi's face get

"Aww you're blushing. You like me do you??" Kuroko teased getting a glare from Akashi

"I'm just embarrassed! I-It's not that I like you.. Idiot!" Akashi denied but the truth is he was actually attracted to the bluenette's facial features.

"Acting all tsundere huh? Let's see if you can even deny the pleasure that I will give you later" And as he finished saying that, he let go of holding Akashi and came to spread the redhead's legs instead

"Wait! What are you–Ahh~ ahh...what.." Akashi moans as Kuroko rubbed his groin up and down. Kuroko released his hold and came to give bite marks on Akashi's thighs. The redhead moaned as he grip on the white sheets. Spreading his legs wider. Kuroko stopped then came to lick Akashi's tip

"Mhhm! D-Don't..." Akashi pants staring at Kuroko's eyes.

"You're pretty hard" Kuroko said, bringing himself up. Kuroko brought his private area into Akashi's mouth. The redhead's eyes widened and seal his mouth shut

"Come on~ open those tongue of yours Akashi-san. We don't have a lube here so we'll use your saliva to make it smooth" Kuroko told him but when the redhead didn't move an inch Kuroko sigh

"You're stubborn" Kuroko was a bit annoyed when he forcefully open Akashi's mouth and shoved his cock deep in the redhead's throat. The prince gagged, his eyes watery. The bluenette groaned as he began to move his hips up and down

"Holy shit you're hot..." Kuroko whispers as Akashi sucked on his dick. Akashi's eyes were tightly shut. Swirling his tongue on Kuroko's member

"Oh fuck! what did you do..." The bluenette was surprised at the feeling of Akashi's tongue on his cock. It felt really good as he decided to quicken his pace

"Ughh keep doing that.." Soon enough Kuroko cums into his mouth. He stood up getting his member off Akashi's royal mouth, he saw the prince's seductive face as he lick Kuroko's cum around his lips which turned him on real hard. The bluenette grabbed Akashi's hair so he could kiss him again. Cleaning the redhead's mouth. He decided to insert his finger into Akashi's untouched hole

"Ahh!" It made Akashi squirm and break their kiss

"Still a virgin huh" Kuroko commented, moving his fingers inside. Finding Akashi's spot

"A-Ahh! Kuroko no...it hurts!" Akashi grips Kuroko's arm. The bluenette looks at him and grin

"It will be gone soon. Trust me it'll make you feel good if I did this first" Kuroko kept going. Thrusting his finger faster. Making Akashi moan. Another finger and he had Akashi gripping on his arms tighter. Later on he put his three fingers inside still thrusting it faster. Making the redhead scream

"Ahh! Kuroko! It hurts" Akashi whined, nails digging onto the bluenette's pale skin

"Calm down Akashi-san. Like I said it will be gone soon" Kuroko whisper into his ear. Akashi just endure the pain in his hole. Not even a few minutes and he's already moaning. The pain disappeared and he was feeling a great pleasure. Kuroko's finger have found his spot

"Ahhh...yes..mhhm ahh! right t-there..ahh" Akashi couldn't control his moans while Kuroko thrusts his fingers inside his hole. Feeling wetness in his three fingers, the bluenette decided to pull them out. Sucking his fingers

"Your hole is ready for my dick" Kuroko smirked at Akashi's wide eyes

"W-Wait! That'll hurt even more!" Akashi protested. Trying to close his legs but Kuroko spread them wider

"It won't. Well in the beginning it will but I already fingered you so it will hurt less. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Kuroko was getting annoyed as the redhead keep struggling to get out of his grasp. He reposition Akashi on the bed and grabbed the prince's legs, wrapping them on his waist

"Kuroko hold on–"

"I will put it in" The bluenette shoved his member into the redhead's pretty hole. Akashi wince, tightly digging his nails onto Kuroko's back. The bluenette groaned as he feels his back is burning. He lower his neck so the redhead have something to bite on. Akashi pour all of the pain he's feeling into Kuroko's skin as he bite on it. Hot tears escaped his tightly shut eyes. He felt like his hole is going to bleed

"Should I pull out?" Kuroko asked him frowning a bit

"No! Keep going until you finished" The bluenette nodded and give time for Akashi to adjust. He started to thrust slowly making both of them groan. Akashi's hole is really tight and Kuroko couldn't wait to fasten his thrusts

"A-Ahh!..oh shit.." Akashi blurt out as he buried his head on Kuroko's neck. Kuroko kept pounding on him until it got faster. Suddenly all his pains disappear. Kuroko's thrusts into him are giving him a wave of good pleasure. Causing him to moan that he couldn't control

"Ahh! I can't— a-ahhh oh shit that feels good..." It made Kuroko chuckle on how Akashi's mood changes

"Ahh! Kuroko...yes..mhhmm!...fuck..AH! f-faster" Kuroko do what he's told. Akashi kept moaning his name.

"Ahhh shit... You're s-so tight–fuck..." Kuroko moaned as Akashi's hole gripped on his cock harder while he thrusts into it.

"H...harder a-a-ahhh! please..fuck m-me harder!" Akashi begged clinging his legs onto Kuroko's thin waist.

"Be patient Akashi-san~ I'll make sure I will make you scream later" Kuroko thrusts his hips faster as he was finding Akashi's sweet spot again. Thrusting his member deep into Akashi's ass to see if he could find it there. The sweet moans Akashi was letting out gives him the energy to keep going

"A-Ahh fuck...this feels so g-good.." Kuroko slow down the pace, leaning into Akashi's ear to whisper something "I will make you unable to walk for days" A quick but hard thrust makes Akashi moan loudly. "I'll fuck you until you feel really exhausted" Another hard thrust and Akashi moans louder. "I will make your throat dry as you scream my name over and over" One final hard thrust it made Akashi screamed. 

"TETSUYA!" Akashi shouted his first name, causing Kuroko to grin evily. Something inside Akashi was hit because he was feeling so good. It drives him crazy that he wants more of Kuroko's cock to enter him deeper

"Ahhh! Tetsuya....f-faster....Ahhh yes! Right there! Fuck! HARDER AHH!" Akashi couldn't control himself anymore. He feels like a slut that was screaming somebody's name he barely knows. His throat felt dry and sooner he reached his oragasm. Together with Kuroko. Making high pitched moans that turn Kuroko on. The bluenette keeps thrusting to him hard and really fast. Akashi moves his hips to deepen it even more. After a few minutes Kuroko released all of his thick liquid inside the redhead. Akashi also releases his making a mess on the sheets. 

Both of them took a moment to cath their breaths. Kuroko glances at Akashi whose eyes were half lidded. He sat up and pick up Akashi to position him on the bed properly. Akashi is too tired to even glare at Kuroko

"Guess I really made you exhausted" Kuroko chuckle as the redhead huff

"Kill me now"

"Oh no I won't. I change my mind" Kuroko said which caught Akashi's attention

"I thought you're going to kill me after this??" Akashi was confused

"No. I will keep you alive"

"What about your boss?" Akashi raised an eyebrow when Kuroko lean closer to him

"Scew him" Then he felt the blue phantom's lips into his. Kissing him gently. Akashi kissed back and was too happy to complain. He never expected that he'll be feeling this. Not even once in his life. Kuroko pulled back. Giving Akashi a pillow

"Rest, Seijūrō" Kuroko gave him a kiss on the forehead. Akashi snuggle into him with a small smile on his face

*********

"Tetsuyaaa! Oi! Open the damn door" His cousin, Mayuzumi knocked on his door loud enough but his stupid cousin still didn't hear it

"If you don't open this shit I will break it!" Mayuzumi warned as he was really getting impatient. He charges though the wooden door then it breaks. He went inside grumpily with a scowl on his face. He searched for his cousin but he's not in there

"Oi Tetsuya where the hell are you?!" He called out but no one answers. 'Where the hell is that brat' he thought as he was walking around and happened to past by the bathroom. He stopped when he heard someone moaning

"What the fuck.." Mayuzumi walk towards the bathroom's door and open it. His eyes went wide as soon as he saw his cousin fucking the crown prince of Rakuzan against the wall. Akashi's back rub up and down on the wall clinging onto Kuroko while the bluenette was pounding his cock into him

"What on earth..." Mayuzumi stares at them in disbelief. 'Why the hell is my cousin fucking the prince?! And in the bathroom?!' Mayuzumi thought that his cousin lost it. The two seems to be busy enjoying their time together as they didn't notice Mayuzumi's presence at all. He quickly slammed the door shut and run out of the house

"I fucking cannot believe my eyes. Stupid Chihiro! Not think before barging in to someone's bathroom" He scolded himself as he walk down the street of the village

"Yo, Mayuzumi what's the matter? Why are you always scowling everytime I see you??" Nijimura asked him while Mayuzumi turned to glare at him

"Shut up. Stop bothering me" Nijimura huffed and turn away

"That's why you don't have friends. You keep acting all grumpy when they try to approach you" Nijimura said making Mayuzumi growls

"I don't care! Don't ruin my mood. It was already ruined after I went to check my cousin's house" Mayuzumi grimaced as he recalls what he witnessed back in Kuroko's house.

"Oh. Is it because of the Rakuzan prince?" Nijimura asked that caught Mayuzumi's attention 

"How did you–" 

"I went over to his house earlier at 3:00am to ask him some really important questions and I was met with him sitting on a chair. Akashi Seijūrō was sitting on his lap, bouncing on his dick" Nijimura shivers at the thought 

"Oh so you too also witnessed that scene... Is that why you have a bruised on your forehead??" 

"Unfortunately, yes. Kuroko threw his shoe on me for intruding into the room" Nijimura told him touching the sore spot on his forehead

"I heard you" The two jumped at the sudden voice behind them

"What!!? Since when did you—" They didn't bother to finish their question as soon as they saw Kuroko's expression

"If anyone found out about what you saw earlier I will grill you" Kuroko threatened them with his menacing aura. The two of them shivers. 'He noticed?!' They exclaimed mentally

"Yes I did saw you both. Just because I was having too much fun with him that doesn't mean I will never notice your presences. You better not tell this to anyone"

Nijimura and Mayuzumi could only nod

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to make this into a multiple chapter story lmao. Btw Nijimura happens to be a herbalist in the village and Mayuzumi is a blacksmith and they accidentally caught Akashi and Kuroko doing it lol. Thank you for reading


End file.
